Inodoros
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que ella era más que un fantasma, ella era una chica risueña con muchos deseos de ser alguien en la vida. Ahora, los inodoros del tercer piso son su única vida y su único hogar. Dedicado al personaje más incómodo que puedes encontrar en el baño.


Bueno, un one dedicado a un personaje al que; casi no se le presta atención. Espero que les guste, y les sirva de algo.

Besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. Basado en la novela de JK Rowling

Título: Inodoros.

Summary: Por que ella era más que eso, ella era una chica risueña con muchos deseos de ser alguien en la vida

M&S

* * *

Ella, era una inocente niña que corría por las habitaciones de la casa, con una sonrisa dulce entre sus labios. Una niña cualquiera, a quien el mundo ha bendecido con la más maravillosa noticia. Incomprendida, quizás era una niñita incomprendida por el mundo. Quizás era una niña fea, gorda. Quizás sólo una niña. Pero sus sonrisas merecían encender la luz del día.

Myrtle, la pequeña Myrtle que nada tenía contra nadie. Un tanto recelosa, con enormes gafas y una mirada prejuiciosa. Con los mismos sueños, que la mitad de los que asistirían al mismo lugar. Hogwarts, así se llamaba la magia. Así se llamaban sus sueños, de poder levitar cuantas cosas viera. De poder hacer volar cuantos sueños tuviera. Tan pequeña y tan deseosa de aprender y conocer.

Sólo cariño necesita Myrtle, sólo necesita que no le arrojen libros a su incorpórea naturaleza. Sólo necesita que el mundo sepa, todo lo que ha perdido, bajo los petrificantes ojos de una serpiente. Quizás, las serpientes morían por la boca. Quizás Myrtle había sido mala. Nadie sabía, por que no había tenido tiempo de demostrarse ante el mundo.

Inhumano, corazón frío, que de su muerte habló. Inhumano es aquel que pensó en la destrucción. Aquella cámara, que fuera el suplicio de muchos. Una pequeña niña, que en un baño ha muerto de la forma más vil que se pueda pensar. ¿Por qué habría de abandonar el único lugar que la comprendía y el último que vio, por última vez?

Sombras se formaron en su visión, la luz pronto se apagó. Desgarradora fue la mordida de la enorme serpiente, petrificada por el miedo reflejado en sus pequeños ojos. Siseante su voz en grito, que los grifos se apresuraron a ocultar. ¿Por ello el baño estaba cerrado? ¿Por qué, nunca repararlo? Por que eso, no haría revivir a la pequeña Myrtle. A la pequeña y molesta Myrtle que todo lo ve.

Ella vio a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron en sus nuevos aspectos; gracias a la poción multijugos. Ella vio a Oliver el primer día, sintiendo miedo por ser capitán. Ella vio a los estudiantes, nerviosos por sus timos. Ella vio las bromas crueles que se juegan en su nombre. ¿Por qué no se va, si tanto dolor siente? Por que Hogwarts no terminó de entender, todo lo que ella es y lo que vale. Y si necesita, traspasar paredes y fundirse en las asquerosas aguas de un retrete; ella lo va a segurir haciendo.

"Es divertido arrojarle cosas a Myrtle, es divertido arrojarle libros ¿Qué va a sentir ella?" Un fantasma puede sentir tanto dolor como lo puede hacer una persona común. Ella vio al profesor Snape, ella conoció a McHonagall. El mundo entero se ve ante esos pequeños y enfurecidos ojos que todo lo conocen. ¿Qué sucedió con el mundo, una vez que su luz se apagó? ¿Qué sintieron sus padres, una vez que Dumbledore les dio esa terrible noticia? No tenemos conocimiento certero, ¿Pero qué más podría sentir sus padres? Dolor insufrible, que flota entre cubículos y se ríe de tus problemas. Escudo de dolor, que sólo sirve para recordar que ella también lloró una vez. Myrtle está viva, ella está en el baño del tercer piso; esperando por una calurosa visita.

En los peores sueños, ella tiene pesadillas. Su mente, aún recuerda con dolor todo lo que se perdió. Ella aún llora, en la casa del infierno con lozas finas y blancas; que se humedecen con los chorros de agua fría que caen. Ella aún llora por su ausencia física, por su humanidad que se ha perdido. Por saber si sus padres siguen siéndolo, después de tanto tiempo. En cadáveres deben estar transformados, luego de la espera interminable. Pero, ella está atada allí, recibiendo libros viejos que le arrojan una y otra vez.

Myrtle va llorando, es su lamento lo que se escucha cada noche. Nadie es capaz de consolarla, pero es ella quien quiere consolar. Draco lo ha vivido, ella le ha escuchado. Harry lo ha visto en el baño de los prefectos. Ella recorre lo que no pudo conocer cuando apenas podía caminar.

Más que un fantasma, eso es Myrtle. Sabe todo y conoce a todos. Nadie que no haya pasado por su cubículo; puede negarlo. Ella es el diario de vida de Hogwarts. Ella cuenta su historia con sus años de muerta. Es tan buena estudiante, que no se ha graduado para repetir el curso. Así es Myrtle, la chismosa y burlona fantasma del tercer piso. Algunos la odian, otros simplemente intentan comprenderla.

* * *

Espero les gustase. Saludos y besos para todos.

M&S


End file.
